


Luckiest

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Klance fluff cuz I suck at summaries.





	Luckiest

"You're so pretty," Keith comments groggily, his head lolling from side to side, a pathetic lopsided grin possessing his lips and eyes glazed.

Lance can only stare at him owlishly, too stunned by his words to react; Keith never complimented him unless he's coerced. But then he shakes his head, waking up to reality and helps Keith sit down on the couch, his giggles so childish it was hard making sure it was really Keith.

Apparently taking a tooth out reveals a completely different side of you.

"That's the anesthesia talking," Lance says grabbing an ice pack and placing it on Keith's cheek. He winces a little. “Here, grab this."

Keith looks at him completely dazed, following his every move and Lance fights the urge to rolls his eyes. Instead he shakes his head again and chuckles, brushing the bangs from his eyes.

"You know, I think I'm in love with you," Keith slurs, his cheeks reddening fiercely.

"Keith, we're dating," Lance kisses his forehead, amused, wiping some drool from Keith's chin. “We've been dating for two years now.”

"Really?" Keith widens his eyes in perplexity. "I'm a lucky guy."

"Yah, you kinda are," Lance replies soothingly and Keith sighs satisfied before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Lance stares at him; Keith looks so peaceful and content despite the line of drool trickling down his chin and his light snores - the anesthesia knocked him out cold - his heart leaps slightly in his chest. Even completely drugged, Keith could still take his breath away.

He brushes his nose lightly against Keith's and whispers at his ear, "But I'm luckiest."

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
